Stare
by Pretty.Little.Liars
Summary: Can you see me now? ---- SatoshiOC.


**Title:** Stare  
**Author:** Ugly.Beautiful  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Satoshi x OC  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** Can you see me now?  
**Word Count: **945

**Disclaimer:** D.N.Angel is not mine. But Krad is locked up in my closest.

* * *

Everyday, she watched him from her little corner in the back of the room. Watched him with that small, forlorn smile of hers on her face. She was entranced by him.

The way the sun would shine off his beautiful hair, so unusual in its color. The way his glasses would shine so you couldn't see his eyes, until he regally pushed them up the bridge of his nose and revealed the blue orbs.

She sighed.

The girl in front of her turned around. "Kana, are you okay?"

Kana blushed that she had been almost caught staring. "I'm fine. I just-" Luckily, the bell rang. "Oh look, there's the bell, gotta go!"

"Oh! But Kana! Are you sure-"

"I'm fine Risa!" She called as she bolted out the door. She sighed. Finally, time to go home.

As she marched down the sidewalk, her breath misting in the winter air, she thought over how unfair her life, and her genetics, were. Why couldn't she be pretty, like all the other girls?

Her hair was a beautiful midnight black. But it was too curly to be manageable so she just pulled it into a ponytail that fanned all around her head and that was it. Her eyes were green, with flecks of hazel in them, but they were hidden behind glasses that, instead of looking cool and regal like her crushes' did, looked dorky and stupid. Her skin, though smooth and unblemished, had dark freckles spotted across her cheeks and nose. The uniform all the girls were forced to wear didn't look cute like it did on Risa. She couldn't even pull off a tomboy look like Risa's twin could. No, _she_ just looked geeky and out of place. She unconsciously pulled her tan winter coat tighter around her small frame.

She frowned as she clutched her stack of books tighter to her chest. It just wasn't fair, how come-

"Whoops!" She managed to say as she bumped right into someone, sending her books flying though the air.

"Oh my gosh!" She cried, falling to her knees. "I am so sorry." She began to frantically pick up her papers before the snow got them wet. "I wasn't looking where I was going and … I'm _sorry_!"

"Here," the person said, bending down. "Let me, help you with that."

Kana froze. She knew that voice. She daydreamed about it all the time.

"S- Satoshi?" She stuttered, looking up.

That's right. Satoshi Hiwatari, the most beautiful, most gorgeous, most unattainable boy in school was her crush. She, the geeky dweeb, fell for the handsome prince. How cliché. _And how depressing,_ she thought to herself.

"You're Kana Hitara, right?" He asked, stacking some papers together and holding them out to her.

"You know who I am," she whispered mostly to herself, taking the papers as if in a daze.

He looked at her strangely before saying, "You sit, behind Risa Harada, don't you?"

All of the happiness she felt at her crush knowing her name vanished. "Yes," she said, giving him a half-hearted smile before snatching the last book he held out to her. "I do," she said, before storming off.

Of _course_ he would want to know about _Risa_. He was a prince and she was a princess. A goody-goody, annoying, prissy, know-it-all, preppy-

"Kana?"

She attempted to get her wayward emotions under control as she stopped and turned her head back. "Yes?"

She saw Satoshi stand from the corner of her eyes. "Can you tell her, to stop passing me love notes?"

"Sure I- huh?"

He walked up next to her, hands shoved in the pockets of his long, black coat. "I don't like her, and it's, annoying."

"Okay… what?"

He sighed, breath misting in front of him. "Harada's not very bright."

"Oh. Okay," she said, still not having any idea what he was talking about.

Another sigh. "Do you remember that day, last week, when Risa, started dancing?"

Kana rolled her eyes as she started walking, Satoshi falling into step beside her. "How could I forget?"

"She read a note that was, not meant for her."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me?"

Satoshi stopped abruptly and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Do you think me blind Kana?"

"I- no…"

"Do you think I don't notice you, staring at me everyday?"

"I-"

"Don't you think, the only reason I catch you staring, is because I'm staring back?"

"Huh?"

He looked away. "Risa… thinks I asked her out."

"But you said… you said it wasn't for her… right?"

"It wasn't." He turned back to her. "It was for you."

Kana barely had time to process that thought before his lips crashed down over hers.

Everything froze for Kana right then. And for a moment, she just stood there, stiff as a board, with her eyes wide open.

"Sorry," Satoshi said, pulling away. "I didn't- mmph!"

Kana's books crashed to the ground as she forced Satoshi's head back to hers, forcing their lips back together.

She forgot about her books on the ground that were probably getting soaking wet in the snow. She forgot about how freezing cold it was outside. She didn't care that people were making a wide circle around them as they kissed in the middle of the sidewalk, giggling and smiling at them. All she thought about was Satoshi as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

"Don't be sorry," she whispered against his lips. "_I'm_ the one that stares at _you_ all the time, remember?" She asked, giving him a real smile.

Satoshi smiled back, but said nothing, just leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Forget you read this please. I was trying to get someone who was less Mary Sue-ish and I don't think I did an extraordinarily good job. Maybe I should have made her stupid instead of a nerd, with all the books and everything. I guess since Satoshi's really smart, his non Mary Sue OC would be… not so smart? 


End file.
